nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Jigglypuff
'Jigglypuff ' is a species of Pokémon in the series of the same name. It is a Normal/Fairy Pokémon that made its first appearance in the first generation games [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Red'' and Blue]]. It gained its Fairy typing in the sixth generation. It evolves from Igglybuff when it has high friendship and into Wigglytuff with the Moon Stone. Physiology and Behaviour Appearances Main Pokémon games Other Pokémon games ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Jigglypuff has been a playable character in all the five games. Ever since the first Super Smash Bros. game, many players of the series regarded Jigglypuff as one of the worst players in the game, without realizing how powerful its attacks can be. Once the player masters Jigglypuff, it can actually be counted as the greatest fighter in the game, especially with its down B (Rest) attack, which if used correctly, can send the player soaring off the stage even if s/he has 0% of damage. It is commonly known that many professionals of the series use it mainly for this amazing and powerful attack. However, it will fall asleep for a short time, which can ultimately send it to its doom. ''Attacks'' Jigglypuff is more of an air fighter with its ground attacks having middling range and its specials being a bit more situational *Neutral Special: Rollout *Side Special: Pound *Up Special: Sing *Down Special: Rest *Final Smash: Puff Up Alternate Costumes Judging by its costumes, it is implied that the Jigglypuff in Super Smash Bros. is a girl. The seven alternate costumes it has are a red hibiscus, a hat resembling Leaf's from ''FireRed & LeafGreen'', a bonnet, a nightcap referencing the most Rest and Sleep Kirby, a bow reminiscent of the bow for the Fairy Tale Girl from ''Pokémon X and Y'', a nurse's cap like the Nurse Joy wear in the Kalos region and a hat resembling Serena's from Pokemon X & Y. The first 4 are originally from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl''. ''Trophy descriptions'' In the anime In the ''Pokémon'' anime series, a single Jigglypuff is a recurring character who aspires to be a great singer after the inspiration of Ash and company. The Jigglypuff in question first appears in the episode "The Song of Jigglypuff". Misty tried to capture it with the help of her Staryu, but stopped when the Jigglypuff became sad. They soon realized that Jigglypuff was upset because it could not sing, and after a series of failed vocal exercises, Brock gave it a piece of fruit which soothed its throat. Now capable of singing, it performed for them, putting everyone within hearing range to sleep. This upset Jigglypuff, which angrily dug into Ash's backpack and pulled out a marker which it used to draw on the faces of everyone who fell asleep. As a running gag in the series, the Jigglypuff appears every few episodes to sing, only to end up putting everyone to sleep and then angrily drawing on their faces. Its last appearance was in the Pokémon Advanced Generation episode "A Poké-BLOCK Party!" Origin and inspiration In-game information Pokédex entries Game locations Evolution Base Stats Moveset Gallery Sprites Artwork :Jigglypuff/gallery : Category:Pokémon species Category:First generation Pokémon Category:Normal type Pokémon Category:Fairy type Pokémon Category:Pokémon in Pokémon Snap Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Amiibo characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes